


Causing an Incident

by The_Winter_Writer



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [33]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Loki (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asgard, Bonding, Bottom Tony Stark, Claiming, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Knotting, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Magic, Mates, Mating Bond, Omega Tony Stark, Possessive Behavior, Romantic Fluff, Secrets, Smut, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top Loki (Marvel), True Mates, Young CEO Tony Stark, basically they deserve happiness and i'm giving it to them dammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 09:11:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winter_Writer/pseuds/The_Winter_Writer
Summary: Tonymighthave a propensity for being where he wasn't supposed to be. He didn't feel an ounce of guilt about it and right now, with the realization of who was striding towards him setting in, Tony felt thankful for it.





	Causing an Incident

**Author's Note:**

> It seems that having a full time job with a slight commute eats up a fuckton of free time that a fanfic writer might use for writing. Who knew? Oh well. Anyway I wanted to post this up before I went to sleep instead of waiting until tomorrow afternoon.
> 
> Hopefully this little offering makes up for the gap between new fics.
> 
>  
> 
> **Square filled** : O2 - A/B/O: True Mates

Tony was  _absolutely_  not supposed to be here. The problem was that he was often where he wasn’t supposed to be. Unfortunately for everyone else Tony felt little guilt about that fact. Why would he? It might have been a problem at one point but it sure as fuck wasn’t anymore. Not since he’d figured out there was  _nothing_  he could do to make Howard give a flying fuck about him. Not after Tony had  _failed_  Howard so grievously and turned out to be an  _Omega_.

A useless, pointless  _Omega_.

Howard had considered it the worst insult. His biological failure was spitting in the face of Howard’s legacy and hard work. To Howard it was the most serious crime Tony could have possibly committed against the Alpha who had fathered him in the hopes of siring a strong Alpha son. An Alpha son meant to be Howard’s legacy; groomed to take over Stark Industries and continue to usher them into the future.

What was Howard supposed to do with an  _Omega son_  when Maria couldn’t give him a second, hopefully Alpha son to replace Tony?

Lie, apparently.

That’s why no one  _knew_  Tony was an Omega and  _that_  was why Tony wasn’t supposed to be here, on Asgard, with the small delegation of mortals invited in the hopes of fostering a relationship between the two  _Realms_. They all believed him to be an Alpha because Earth, or Midgard as apparently  _everyone else_  in the universe called it, certainly wouldn’t want to risk bringing an Omega to Asgard. Omegas were rare and even rarer on Asgard. If they had  _known_  the truth Tony would be back on Earth, unaware, and someone else would have taken his place.

As it was he was the youngest in their party, twenty-three with two years of CEO under his belt, and he was under strict orders to  _not_  offend all of Asgard by opening his mouth. He’d been chosen, for some reason he’d tuned out after Fury had revealed they were  _not_  alone in the universe, and Tony had had zero intentions of turning it down.

Life on other planets, other Realms, meant the possibility of tech beyond his dreams.

Tony mentally sighed as they walked through the halls, into the throne room and past a ridiculous amount of gold. It was opulent; a shade too much in his opinion and Tony knew wealth—Asgard was practically rubbing it in everyone’s face in the most overt way. He glanced around, taking everything in, as they moved towards the throne where the King of Asgard sat—the  _Allfather_. He knew from actually doing his homework that Odin had two sons, both Alphas, and an Omega wife: Thor, Loki and Frigga respectfully.

All of them were present—along with an impressive number of guards and warriors.

It totally didn’t look like a show of power and might.

Not at all.

Tony mentally rolled his eyes at the lack of subtly.

It was likely Asgard wouldn’t know subtly if it smacked them in the head, set them on fire and danced on their graves.

He tuned the pleasantries out, wondering if they would let him take a tiny look at their technology, when he caught his name being mentioned. Nick Fury waved him forward, likely for an introduction, and Tony stepped forward without a word. He knew this song and dance. Howard had forced him to go to enough  _important_  meetings and gatherings while expecting Tony to  _behave_  in the manner Howard expected. Fury was no different.

They were cut from the same cloth and, because of that, Tony knew how to handle the Shield Director. He didn’t like it but Tony often did things he didn’t like right before doing something they didn’t like.

“Anthony Stark—” was all the Alpha Shield Director was able to say before Tony heard a low growl echo through the throne room. Everyone in their group tensed and the Asgardians in front of them snapped their attention towards the youngest son—Prince Loki,  _God_  of Mischief, Chaos and Fire.

Tony took in the pair of flashing Alpha eyes that were currently locked on him with unwavering intensity. He felt something jolt through him, warm and soothing, as he stared back. Something in him wanted to sway forward, wanted to close the distance between the two of them, but Tony shoved it back and merely met those sharp, intelligent eyes taking in his every movement.

The call, something that appealed purely to his Omega instincts, was near impossible to ignore now that he’d heard it. He tried to figure out  _what_  was going on—he didn’t have to wait long for the answer to be practically handed to him.

“ _Mine_.”

That was when the Prince’s,  _Loki’s_ , pheromones hit his senses and Tony staggered. There was no way. It was impossible that he would come across  _that_  on a completely different planet. Though it explained,  _probably_ , why it was rare to find your true mate. Some of them were not even on the same planet, probably not even in the same galaxy.

Apparently true mates could be different  _species_.

A feeling, warm and sweeping, of  _rightness_  and  _completion_  gleefully grabbed ahold of him and refused to release its grip. Tony felt balanced for the first time in his entire life. He hadn’t realized something, something so important, was  _missing_  until now.

He stumbled forward a step, wanting to be closer to the connection silently and sweetly tempting him, but a hand snapped out and yanked him back towards the delegates. “Have you lost your mind, Stark?” was snapped out at him and Tony turned, prepared to rip Fury a new one—decorum be damned, when a truly vicious snarl echoed through the throne room.

The temperature seemed to drop as a cold kind of fury emanated from Prince Loki. “You  _dare_  touch  _my_  Norn destined mate?”

_That’s just unfairly hot._

Arousal surged inside of him, stealing his breath. Tony forced himself not to squirm. He wouldn’t be surprised if his suppressants failed considering the strong, undeniable reaction his entire being was having to  _his true mate_. Tony had wondered—how could he not?—what it would be like to find the one person, the one Alpha, destined for him. He had wondered if it would be anything like the few known true mates claimed or if they were exaggerating. If anything those couples had undersold it. There was  _nothing_ , nothing in the entire universe, like  _this_. Tony would set fire to everything for a mere taste of the rightness he was feeling right now and they had not even touched, had not even bonded.

Part of him had worried that the suppressants Howard had forced on him for years, the same ones he’d kept taking to keep SI, would prevent him from knowing but it seemed as though he’d had nothing to fear on that count.

There wasn’t a question, not anymore, that he’d just stumbled onto his true mate.

Tony watched as Loki stalked towards them, eyes locked on Fury and giving off waves of threat that noticeably had every single Alpha in the throne room tense and alert. It only took a glance to reveal every single guard and warrior was on edge, ready to jump forward and back their Prince.

The delegates shifted nervously and Tony  _knew_  they were regretting his presence. They were also likely very confused. Tony couldn’t blame them.

His scent blockers and suppressants were still in place though they were not near as strong as they had been a moment ago. Tony could practically feel them failing the longer he was in his true mate’s presence. The arousal rushing through him wasn’t helping matters in the least.

Tony had never felt anything like it in his entire life.

“Your Highness,” Fury clearly didn’t know how to handle the very real threat moving towards them with all the grace of a  _very_  dangerous predator intent on going for the throat. There was nothing about Loki that gave any indication that he could be talked down or reasoned with. Considering what they knew of the  _god_  there was nothing, really, that any of them could do if it came to it. Tony was quite confident that of everyone in the room he was absolutely the safest. “There must be some confusion…Anthony Stark is an  _Alpha_. There has never been a record of true mates between two Alphas. It isn’t possible.”

Tony was sure his face had done  _something_  because he could see some of the anger in Loki’s eyes easing.

He watched those keen eyes turn to him, how Loki scented the air and surprise filled his features. “A trick.” It was murmured in a low voice, a hint of admiration obvious to Tony’s trained ear. The Queen released a low laugh drawing some of the room’s attention; the rest were warily watching Loki as though he would massacre every last one of them at any second. Considering what Tony had heard about Asgardians it wouldn’t take much effort.

At least Tony knew he’d survive.

“How fitting.” She was smiling, pleased and amused. “Of course my Loki would only have a Norn chosen mate who matched him.”

“Magic?” that was Prince Thor, the first born.

Tony could feel everyone staring at him now.  _Fuck it._  “Science and medication.” He offered, “Dear old Dad wasn’t too pleased about having an Omega son to inherit his precious  _empire_.” Tony shrugged it off as though it meant little to nothing to him but the look on Loki’s face, the look of  _knowing_ , said he hadn’t quite fooled everyone. He ignored the weird feeling that had started twisting inside of him the longer Loki stood near him, pheromones saturating the air and something  _other_  brushing up against him, as he shifted on his feet.

The delegation practically exploded with noise, Fury was—pun honestly unintentional—furious, as Tony blinked and focused his attention elsewhere. There was something reaching out to him, something trying to connect, as a bolt of arousal had him wishing he could sit down because his legs were not stable.

There was something he’d read about this but it was escaping him. Tony mentally frowned at his body, wondering  _what_  was going on, when a blissfully cool hand curled around his wrist. The sound, so much sound and shouting and arguments, faded away at the skin-to-skin connection and everything in his world narrowed down to that touch—to his true Alpha.  _His_. All his and no one else’s because Tony absolutely wouldn’t share and he certainly wasn’t sharing  _his Alpha_.

Warmth wrapped around him, caressing and teasing, as he swayed forward and in the next second they were in a completely unfamiliar room that smelled Heavenly. Tony kind of wanted to roll around in it as his instincts purred in satisfaction.

“You’re going into Heat, Anthony.” Tony blinked.

That sounded both wrong and right. “Heat?” Tony had only experienced one of those, only one, before Howard was forcing suppressants down his throat and threatening him with what would happen should  _anyone_  find out the truth of his orientation. He couldn’t even remember that first Heat, his only Heat—his presenting Heat as they were known—that had lasted five days.

An Alpha would know; an Alpha would certainly recognize the scent of an Omega going into Heat.

He was thankful they were no longer in the throne room surrounded by Alphas, most of them unmated. If he was going into Heat, around that many Alphas, it was likely it could have turned into the bloodbath he’d envisioned when Loki had been prowling towards Fury with all the rage of a vengeful god.

“Is that why you smell so good?” Tony didn’t hesitate to lean forward, shove his face against Loki and inhale with a happy, contented moan. Was it possible to bottle that scent? He felt the warmth from earlier brush against him, twining and dancing along his body playfully, as long fingers idly brushed through his hair. “What’s that?”

“Hm?”

“That…that  _warmth_? What is it?” he forced himself to focus even when everything in him was screaming to let go, to give in. It would be so easy to give into the instincts screaming through him—his true Alpha wouldn’t hurt him and Tony was tired of forcing himself to be something he wasn’t. The very thought of not carrying so much weight, of not having to be the strongest and most cunning in the room, had him wanting to give in to the siren call of his true mate.

The hand in his hair stilled, “My magic.” There was a cautious note to Loki’s voice. “I can sto—”

“Don’t stop. Feels nice.” He sighed and nuzzled against the rich leather under his cheek. Tony knew that Asgardians had magic, it was something that had been stressed when he’d been told about the trip, but he’d never imagined  _magic_  would feel like this. Loki’s hand started moving again, soft and slow. Whatever was hanging between them, the bond he knew would snap into place the instant Loki broke his bonding gland, hummed with what could only be described as wonder and surprised pleasure.

Tony was more than content to let Loki guide them towards the bed, settling on it so he was pressed against Loki and those magical fingers were still brushing through his hair softly.

It wasn’t anything like the nightmares he’d heard of Alphas losing control around an in-Heat Omega.

His Alpha wasn’t tearing off his clothes in a frenzy to claim and take and fuck and knot. Loki wasn’t doing any of that. He seemed content to hold, to touch and scent. Loki seemed more than happy to simply have Tony in his arms, the two of them pressed together. “My sweet little mate.” The words were soft, wondering. There was  _weight_  to them. “I have waited centuries for you.”

Tony titled his head, took in the emotion filling brilliant green eyes, and leaned up to press his lips against Loki’s. He felt the god still, could practically feel the surprise filling Loki’s body, before strong hands moved and he was easily shifted so he was settled in Loki’s lap. It was  _exactly_  where he’d wanted to be and Tony curled his fingers in the leather of Loki’s top, in the soft black strands of his hair.

They fit perfectly.

_Mine mine mine mine mine._

He tugged at Loki’s clothes. His Alpha was wearing too many and Tony wanted the two of them naked—now. He wanted to feel the press of their skin together, his burning and Loki’s blissfully cool, so he could coax  _his mate_  into claiming him so that last little thread, the final lock that was teasing at his senses, would snap into place and their bond would tie them together.

Loki broke the kiss so Tony could breathe, the two of them panting softly with their foreheads pressed together, as Tony blinked at heated green eyes staring at him with hunger. “Are you sure?” despite everything, despite the instincts Tony had heard about for years, Loki was asking him—he was giving Tony the choice Howard had told him he’d  _never_  have should his orientation come to light. The nightmare Howard had viciously hung over his head, it turned out, didn’t exist.

_I hit the Alpha jackpot_.

His true Alpha was  _asking_ , not taking. Tony felt affection burn wildly in his chest. “Yes.” It was the easiest yes in his life and the way Loki, who had clearly been holding back with the kind of willpower Tony hadn’t known an Alpha could have, surged forward to capture his lips in a hungry kiss had him grinning in delight.

The warmth from before— _his Alpha’s magic_ —crashed over him in a rush, twisting and twining and practically dancing in  _joy_ , as Tony’s clothing disappeared in a brilliant green-gold flash. He startled, leaned back and that’s when he noticed  _both_  of them were naked.

“I fucking love magic.”

Loki grinned, wide and wicked, as he pulled Tony back in for another kiss. Long, talented fingers brushed over his heated skin, teasing and touching, as Tony pressed closer and released another throaty moan. Underneath him, where he was still settled in Loki’s lap, the god jolted at the sound and released a groan of his own.

He ended up laid out on soft, rich green sheets with an Alpha God of Mischief hovering over him.

Tony was sure he should be worrying about whatever was happening in the throne room in their absence, likely some kind of fight or violent incident, but he couldn’t be bothered to care. Not with a handsome Alpha,  _his Alpha_ , nestled between his legs and kissing him breathless while  _magic_  lazily teased his increasingly sensitive skin.

Every touch, every kiss and press of skin on skin had the bond that was working to bridge the gap between them strengthening. Tony greedily,  _happily_ , pressed up into Loki as fingers teased, stretched and coaxed his body into preparing for his Alpha.

Loki’s teeth nipped at the sensitive skin of his neck as the fingers inside of him disappeared, a slick wet hand gripped his thigh and pulled his leg up so it rested at Loki’s hip, and then Loki was pushing into him in one, smooth stroke that stole Tony’s breath and had his mouth falling open on a silent moan. It felt  _right_ , perfect. It was the undeniable connection between them, joined together for the first time, that had his instincts purring as Tony tugged at Loki until their lips were meeting again.

His Alpha eagerly swallowed his moans, their bodies moving together in a heated frenzy, as Tony gave himself over to the connection singing louder and louder between them.

That feeling was nothing, nothing at all, compared to the feeling he experienced when their bond snapped into place the second that Loki had broken his bond gland as his knot tied them together.

Tony was swept away by blinding pleasure and a warm, brilliant connection he’d kill for without hesitation. He could  _feel_  Loki at the other end, could feel emotions  _screaming_  loudly and honestly, as he came with a loud, echoing cry of pleasure. Tony had never experienced anything like it, nothing like the pleasure on a near constant loop between them, as Loki shifted and rolled them so Tony was straddling Loki’s waist with the Mischief God’s cock locked inside of him until Loki’s knot went down.

“Wow.”

It was fortunate his face was already flushed because Tony was sure having his ability to form brilliant, quick comments fucked out of him was probably, slightly, embarrassing or it could be a testament to his luck when it came to Alphas.

He mentally decided it was going to be the second one. It sounded far better.

Loki’s lips quirked; Tony could  _feel_  amusement and understanding at the other end of their bond without a single word spoken. His mate was pleased, content and  _smug_  all at the same time. Tony couldn’t begrudge him. Loki had very, very clearly earned every single right to be smug. Tony hoped he demonstrated that reason again and again—until he couldn’t walk or, at least, want to walk would be preferable after that performance.

As Tony draped himself over Loki, relishing the bond linking them together, he idly wondered if this classified as an inter-realm incident.

_Probably. It’s certainly the first inter-realm incident between Earth and Asgard…Fury is probably having a nuclear meltdown in the throne room._

He was absolutely not supposed to be on Asgard, not with being an Omega pretending to be an Alpha, but for once in his life Tony was thankful for Howard’s disgust and hatred of his orientation—the man’s overwhelming need to disregard Tony’s happiness and health in his quest to save face. In forcing Tony into a lie, into hiding something so intrinsic to Tony’s identity, Howard had enabled Tony to be in the “wrong” place at the exact right time.

Tony hoped Howard was rolling over in his grave. It would serve that self-obsessed bastard right. He was sure Loki could feel the vicious pleasure surging inside of him at the thought as something bright and golden, flashing in the low lighting, caught his eye.

_Huh…even the apples are golden. Ostentatious bastards…what’s next? Golden toilet paper?_

**Author's Note:**

> Usually I go with a more explicit sex scene (especially with ABO) but I didn't really think it fit with this particular fic. I'm crossing my fingers that you all still enjoyed this one regardless. It's something sweet where both of them get exactly what they need at the exact right moment and that is going to change their lives for the better.
> 
> Also, because I just need to say this, that last little bit with Tony mentally snarking about Asgard's obsession with gold was _not_ planned. I basically ended up amusing the fuck out of myself and I wondered what insane thing Tony would wonder about being gold and, well, that's what happened. I'm so sorry...
> 
> Well...I hope this one was worth the wait between fics. I'm going to try to do my writing during the weekends--at least until I move and eliminate that commute time so I have more free time.
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought!!
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://the-winter-writer.tumblr.com)


End file.
